


Gravitation Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: Supernatural Fanarts! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, Giftart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated (and updating my own), I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from 'Gravitation', by: geekkitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekkitty (braezenkitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> I promised this to geekkitty EONS ago. Hope you like it!
> 
> Attempting a new Photoshop art method, too. :c


End file.
